


Hunter

by Sleepymoth



Series: The Hunted Series [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, Adventure, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepymoth/pseuds/Sleepymoth
Summary: "General Organa-Leia-she didn't take too kindly to me." Pippa hid a nervous laugh.It was the understatement of the millennia, to be fair.Kes took a sip of his own drink, eyes fixed on the woman, before responding."And why, exactly, did she not take kindly to you?" There was a hint of a smile in his words.Pippa hesitated, unsure how much she should reveal to the man."Well," she paused, throwing back the contents of her glass, and her hesitation with it, "at one time-not anymore, of course, but ah-I, at one time. might have taken a job to ah-perform a hit on Poe."---------------Pippa made it off Jakku and escaped a nearly certain death sentence from the Resistance, but now, the work truly begins. If she truly wants her freedom, she had to get this bounty off her head. She just hoped Poe wouldn't follow.The Sequel to Hunted.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Hunted Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643467
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! This is the sequel to “Hunted,” so if you haven’t already, I’d suggest you start there. The first part of this story will focus heavily on Pippa, but don’t worry, Poe will be back!
> 
> That being said, there will be some new OCs for the first part of this story, so updates might take a bit longer to write since the framework for them isn’t already there. I have part 2 outlined, but still have a lot of writing and development to do. I’m planning to update at least once a week, if not more. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! On to part two!

It was raining. Of course it was raining.

Pippa had begged for rain on Jakku. Dreamed of it, willed dark clouds to fill the sky, cover the unrelenting sun. She fantasized about dancing in it, a downpour to wash away the grit, offer relief from the stifling heat. 

Now, as it soaked through her clothes and plastered her hair to her face, she cursed it. 

She willed her tired legs to carry her, her boots suctioning to soft, sticky mud with every step. 

A root caught Pippa's foot, sending her flat to the ground.

For a moment, she considered staying there, face down in the mud. Let nature take it's course and put her out of her misery.

Pippa couldn't help but laugh at the circumstances. She rolled over to let the rain wash the mud off her face, laughing hysterically at herself. At the last few days, at the last few years. It didn't feel real. A week ago, she was on Jakku, dragging scrap metal around the desert for a living. A few days ago, she was escaping bounty hunters. Yesterday, she was here. With Poe.

_Poe._

Pippa found herself wondering if he was awake yet. No, it would still be a few hours. A few hours before he'd realize he was alive, and she was gone.

She wondered if he'd forgive her, if he'd understand why she had to do what she'd done.

Stars, she hoped he did. She hoped he didn't come after her.

She hated the way he looked at her. With pity. Pity for the scavenger on Jakku, pity for the whore, pity for the orphan.

Pippa snorted, still flat on her back.

_The self-made orphan._

She almost missed the way he'd looked at her on Coruscant. Like she was wild. Dangerous. 

A smile pulled at her lips. She was dangerous. Like fire, one spark away from burning out of control. That's who she had to be now.

Pippa pulled herself off the ground and set off with new determination. 

When she came to stand in front of that familiar door, she allowed herself only a moment of hesitation, before she knocked, straightening her posture to wait for an answer.

The door opened, splashing light over Pippa's soaked, muddy form.

"You're back sooner than I thought you'd be."

"When you said I was welcome here, did you mean it?"

Pippa watched intently as the man paused before pulling the door open and stepping aside, gesturing for Pippa to enter.

"Of course, my dear."  
\-------------------

Pippa shifted in her seat, taking a glass of dark liquor from Kes, nodding in thanks as she did. 

Upon her arrival, Kes had insisted she take as she needed long she's like in the shower, he'd wait up for her.

"Thank you, sir. I'm sorry to intrude."

"Please, you need not address me with such formality. Or apologize, but I do find myself curious as to what brought you here, without my son, no less."

Pippa stared down at her drink, swirling it around the glass, the soft clinking of the ice offering a strange comfort.

"General Organa-Leia-she didn't take too kindly to me." Pippa hid a nervous laugh.

It was the understatement of the millennia, to be fair.

Kes took a sip of his own drink, eyes fixed on the woman, before responding.

"And why, exactly, did she not take kindly to you?" There was a hint of a smile in his words.

Pippa hesitated, unsure how much she should reveal to the man.

"Well," she paused, throwing back the contents of her glass, and her hesitation with it, "at one time-not anymore, of course, but ah-I, at one time might have taken a job to ah-perform a hit on Poe."

Pippa looked up at the man, fully prepared to sprint out the door and back to the freighter, depending on the man's reaction.

Of all possible reactions, laughter was not one she had considered.

"Is that so?" Kes chuckled, copying Pippa's actions, finishing his drink as well.

"I-Yes?" 

"And I assume the General did not take too kindly to this when it was revealed to her?" Kes pushed back from the table as he spoke, crossing the kitchen to retrieve the bottle of liquor before returning to the table, refilling both of their glasses.

"Well, she seemed to already know-" Pippa muttered to herself, "it was a long time ago, when he was-" Pippa hesitated.

Kes raised a hand, waiving off the girl's explanation.

"I know my son's past endeavors, and the risks that came with it."

"I swear, I mean your son no harm, sir-" Pippa shifted forward unconsciously, willing the man to understand the truth in her statement.

"I know, Pippa. I believe you."

Silence fell between the two, Kes' eyes stilled fixed on her.

"I'm going to guess, and correct me if I am wrong, that the bounty on your head has something to do with your choice to spare my son's life?"

Pippa thought back to her conversation with Poe, in his old bedroom, that previous morning. Her cheeks flushed, realizing just how much of it Kes must have overheard.

"Yes."

"A heavy burden for anyone to bare."

"I hope to not bare it for much longer." Pippa willed the grin spreading across her face not to seem too wicked.

Kes seemed to catch on, anyway.

"I would ask how you intend to clear your bounty, but perhaps it is best I don't know." The man chuckled again, winking at the girl. "It sounds as though you have a long road ahead of you, perhaps a good night's rest will do you well."

As if on queue, Pippa yawned, her exhaustion returning, encouraged by the liquor she'd consumed.

"I think you are right about that." She laughed, pushing back from the table.  
\---------------------

Poe's bed didn't seem as inviting as it had the night before. Pippa stood in the familiar room, illuminated by moonlight, staring down at the black and orange bedspread.

Only a teenage boy would pick something so tacky.

Pippa laughed to herself, pulling back the bedspread and crawling in.

The familiar smell of his soap trapped her laugh in her throat.

She sunk into the mattress, pushing down the flood of memories threatening her composure. They'd have to wait for later.

Pippa also did not allow herself to dwell on when, exactly, "later" would be. She shifted in the bed, rolling over, one way, then the other, in a fruitless attempt to find a comfortable position before finally giving up. 

She pressed her face into his pillow, inhaling deeply before letting out a muffled scream. Three days ago, she couldn't wait to get away from the man, to get on to the part of her life where he was nothing more than an anecdote at parties. She'd tell the stories of saving him, _over and over,_ before she finally ditched him on Coruscant and got on with her life!

She felt that same way now, didn't she?

Pippa rolled over, eyes narrowed at the ceiling.

Yes. Yes of course she did.

_No you don't._

Pippa pulled the pillow over her face, once again, giving in to her girlish whims to take in his scent, to close her eyes, let her heart flutter at the thought of his stupid, handsome, perfect face.

Maybe she could allow herself to live in the memories, just for a moment.

The way he twirled her hair between his fingers, the way his lips felt against hers…they way they felt _everywhere._

Pippa's eyes snapped open, blush rising in her cheeks.

That was enough with the memories, for right now.

She threw his pillow on the ground, snapping her eyes shut. 

Pippa thanked the stars for the weight of her exhaustion, sure any other night, the thoughts of Poe would keep her wide awake.


	2. Determined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “With respect, General, I do not need a lecture on what is right, but I do suggest you consider exactly what this rebellion of yours has been built upon...hope, redemption, love...” Kes trailed off for a moment before continuing, “and may I make one last suggestion, General?”
> 
> There was a long silence before Kes continued;
> 
> “Be careful, judging others. The First Order is hardly the only evil citizens face in this galaxy. Many of them face demons every day, forced to do what they need to, just to survive. Show them compassion, and you may find strong allies in those you once wrote off as enemies.”
> 
> Pippa heard Leia let out a long sigh again.
> 
> “This woman owns the contract on your son’s life! When the rumor of her escape-“
> 
> “I have often found it unwise to concern myself with rumors. Hell, during my time with the Rebellion, there was a ridiculous rumor about our princess. Fell in love with a murderous, playboy smuggler, could you imagine?”

Morning came too soon, as it often did. Sunlight shined on Pippa's face, a cruel reminder to wake up, get up, get on with it already.

Pippa considered staying in bed, bypassing this whole revenge mission to assume a new identity. She could become a merchant on Yavin IV, slip into a new identity as easily as she'd slipped into the identity of scavenger. Pippa found weaving herself into a new society a rather simple task. Act as if you've always been there, and others will soon forget you haven't been.

She groaned, rolling over and sliding out of bed, fantasy abandoned. No, she couldn't stay here. The next life she intended to live was her own.

That didn't stop her from throwing a mental temper tantrum about it.

This was ENTIRELY Dameron's fault. If he had just stayed on Yavin IV, gone straight into the academy like he was _supposed to,_ she never would have even had the chance to take the job for him! Of all the seedy, underground professions he could have picked, he landed on _spice runner!_ It's like the man was trying to get himself killed!

Pippa trudged down the hall, determined to get another shower before she left, not knowing when she'd have the chance again.  
\--------------------

Pippa set off down the stairs, rubbing her hair with a towel as she did. She paused to wrap her hair in the towel. Her ears perked up to the sound of Kes' voice, clearly mid-conversation. Pippa froze, straining to listen.

“-the last time I saw the girl, she was leaving, with my son. They were hopeful, you know. Poe seemed confident in your judge of character, that you’d see the same heart in her that we do.” Kes’ voice was even, tone light, but his words were cutting.

“Sergeant-“

Pippa's eyes widened as she recognized who he was speaking to. Her heart raced as she crouched down on the stairs. She recognized the telltale distortion of a voice projected through a communicator, but it did little to calm the part of her mind convinced General Organa was waiting for her in the kitchen.

“It’s just Kes, now. I’ve long since retired-“ the man chuckled to himself.

“-Kes-“ Leia corrected herself before the man cut her off

“Which means I am no longer under the command of Rebellion leaders, or Resistance generals.”

Pippa sat, wide eyed, captivated by Kes’ words. She hadn’t spent much time with the man, but it obvious to her where Poe learned his confidence.

“Kes, this woman is dangerous, she stunned your son before she escaped-“

“Well,” he began, playful smile on his face, “knowing my son, he likely deserved it.” Despite her panicked state, Pippa’s hands flew over her mouth to stifle a laugh.

Pippa heard Leia sigh over the communicator.

“Do the right thing, Kes, if you see her-“

“With respect, General, I do not need a lecture on what is right, but I do suggest you consider exactly what this rebellion of yours has been built upon...hope, redemption, love...” Kes trailed off for a moment before continuing, “and may I make one last suggestion, General?”

There was a long silence before Kes continued;

“Be careful, judging others. The First Order is hardly the only evil citizens face in this galaxy. Many of them face demons every day, forced to do what they need to, just to survive. Show them compassion, and you may find strong allies in those you once wrote off as enemies.”

Pippa heard Leia let out a long sigh again.

“This woman owns the contract on your son’s life! When the rumor of her escape-“

“I have often found it unwise to concern myself with rumors. Hell, during my time with the Rebellion, there was a ridiculous rumor about our princess. Fell in love with a murderous, playboy smuggler, could you imagine?”

Leia sighed again.

“-you Dameron men are impossible-“

“-one of our more charming traits, your highness. Now, while I appreciate your concern for my son, it seems quite odd that someone with the intent to harm him would follow him, as she did. And right to the people most likely to keep her from doing so. Perhaps, she has no ill will against my son any longer, General.”

“For your son’s sake, I hope your right-“

“I have very little doubt that I am, General. May the force be with you.”

Pippa heard the telltale sound of a communicator disconnecting, but found herself unable to move from her hiding spot on the stairs.

"You can come out, now. She's gone."

Pippa pushed herself off the floor, pausing for a moment before the continued down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kes sat at the table, his posture relaxed, a playful smile on his face.

Pippa could see where Poe had gotten his characteristic grin and his wit, but marveled at how Kes' wisdom and patience had seemingly skipped a generation.

“So,” He started, watching as Pippa took a seat across from him, “somehow, during this daring escape of yours, you found time to stun my son? That explains it, I suppose.”

“Escape?” Pippa questioned, feigning ignorance and she pulled her hair down from the towel before she used it to squeeze more water from the ends of her hair.

“Forgive me, but by the sounds of it, Leia didn't seem too keen to let you leave the Resistance base willingly."

Pippa smiled, sensing the amusement in the man's voice.

"My son is mighty invested in you, dear. Given the choice, I imagine he would be by your side right now.” Kes finished.

Pippa stopped for a moment, carefully allowing the man's words to pass over her, not keen to let herself dwell on their meaning.

“I-he belongs there, with the Resistance. I didn’t want him to have the chance to consider following me.”

“Smart girl…Poe-his heart is with the Resistance…but he has been known to make rash decisions,” Pippa snorted at this, “he has his mother’s heart.”

A long silence spread between the two before Kes continued,

“You made the right choice. He does belong there, for now, at least.”

Pippa glanced down, should her face betray a moment of sadness that caught her off guard.

“But that’s not to say you don’t belong there as well, eventually.”

“I ah-I’m not exactly sure the General considers me ‘Resistance material,’ if you know what I mean.”

“I do, and you’re not.”

Pippa jerked her head up to look at the man.

Kes continued;

“You have a Rebel’s heart. The Resistance, it’s orderly, sterile, defensive. Don’t think I can’t see how desperate they are just to hold their ground.”

Pippa frowned at the man’s words.

“-But, they are the spark. They will ignite a rebellion. One that spreads across the galaxy. One that fights for a better life for all citizens. That, my girl, is where you belong.”

Kes had a way with words Pippa found hard to defend against. Most people attempted to shatter her façade with power. Hurricane winds against a stone cliff. Violent, but ineffective. But Kes spoke like a river, cutting through stone not with power, but with persistence.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Whether or not that future is with my son, well, that is up to you-“

Pippa chose her next words carefully, deciding it best not to reveal to the man she questioned whether or not she would return to Poe, to the Resistance. She was hesitant to enter into another battle after spending nearly a decade fighting her own.

“I’m afraid the universe may not be so kind as to weave our paths together for a third time.”

Kes sat silent for a moment, considering the girl’s worlds.

“Left to its own devices, perhaps not.”

Pippa looked up to meet the man's eye. Despite her own internal balttle, she was curious as to what he would say next.

“There are those of us that live as pawns to destiny, allowing life to happen to us. But others know the truth. Fate, destiny, I’ve never believed these things to be decided for us. The universe offers us guidance, push us back towards the path it wants us to walk. Other times, we must create our own destiny. Fate is laughably powerless to those with hope in their hearts."

Pippa found herself wanting to believe the man's words, but it felt like an impossible task. The life that had lived, the path she had walked? She found it hard to believe it had been designed for her.

“Just promise me something-wherever your path takes you, should it be away from my son, tell him. Don’t leave him to wonder. Too many are left with questions unanswered, and I am not so blind as to think your mind is made up. My son, he feels very strongly for you. But it is ok if you do not find your heart in the same place as his.”

“I do care for your son," Pippa admitted, more to herself than to Kes, "but I’ve only just met him...”

“Yes, my dear, I understand. And I would not ask you to follow where your heart does not lead. Wherever it does, what I told you in the past will not change. You are always welcome here.”

Thoughts swirled in Pippa's head, muddled by dread, fear, regret, but something else cut through those feelings. Something bright, unyielding.

Hope.

“Thank you, Kes, for your kindness...and for lying to the General for me.”

Kes laughed.

“Leia is a good woman, and a strong leader. I hope you two can reconcile. I see a lot of her in you. She was a lot like you, at your age.”

Pippa laughed. 

“Forgive me, Kes, but I’m not sure I see the similarities between a princess and a...” Pippa trailed off. Not out of shame, but of uncertainty. She was no longer sure how to categorize herself. 

“Perhaps you don’t, yet, but I have faith in the woman. Once she gets to know you, she will see the same fighting spirit in you which she carries in herself.”

“Thank you sir.”

“Now,” Kes clasped his hands in front of him, leaning his forearms on the table, “let’s discuss your next move, while you have time to consider it. I don’t think I’m off base suggesting time is a luxury you’ve found yourself without these last few days?”

\-------

Pippa busied herself with the control panel of the ship, her longing to stay on Yavin IV, disappear into society there nearly gone, replaced with determination.

"Do be sure to keep in touch, when you can. It's never bad to stay on the radar of your allies." Kes called, walking towards the cockpit.

"I will sir," Pippa flipped toggles, comforted by the hum of the ship's engines coming to life, "thank you, for everything." She turned to meet Kes' eye.

"Of course," he offered, waving off her gratitude, "I would warn you to be careful, but I sense as though that warning would fall upon deaf ears."

Pippa grinned back at the man.

"'Careful' doesn't exactly exist in this profession, but I will do my best, sir."

Kes stepped into the cockpit, pulling Pippa into a tight hug.

"You're a smart woman, Pippa. The Resistance would do well to find you on their side."

Pippa broke away from Kes.

"One fight at a time-"

"-Is how a war is won." Kes finished for her, his hands on her shoulders. 

Pippa mashed her lips together in a straight line, considering his words.

Kes stepped away from Pippa, walking back towards the ship's exit.

"May the force be with you, Pippa."

"Thank you sir."

Pippa turned back to the control panel to set coordinates for her next stop.

She just hoped she'd find a friendly face in that wretched hive of scum and villainy.


	3. Mos Eisley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry, Pippa, I really am," Cora couldn't hide the laughter in her voice as she spoke, "but can you really blame me?"
> 
> A pair of hands barely ghosted her waist, following the curve of her body before resting on her hips.
> 
> Pippa finally moved her hands to see just who Cora had called for help. A pair of cerulean blue eyes stared into hers.
> 
> "You feeling alright, Alamie? You look like you've seen a ghost."
> 
> He looked impossibly the same. After five years, he wore the same brown leather jacket that, no doubt, hid the same blaster. He had the same glowing skin, as if it was illuminated with amber from the inside. The same angular cheekbones and sharp jawline. The same messy blonde waves hung to his shoulders. The same devilish smirk pulled at the same full lips.
> 
> "…Haven't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! So I've completely re-written this chapter as I was not in love with how it came out the first time. It still leads the story in the same direction, but I think it's much more in character for our lovely Pippa. Plus, we get a little cameo from Poe.
> 
> Cheers!

Pippa propped her feet on the control panel of the old freighter, leaning back in her chair and sighing deeply. The corners of her lips turned up in a dangerous smirk.

Her stomach flipped and clenched with nerves, body pulsing with adrenaline, making her feel as if her entire being was vibrating.

The past few days had worn her nerves ragged, every rush of adrenaline felt like salt in an open wound, but this? This felt different.

It felt familiar. 

Instead of scattering her mind, freezing her feet to the ground, turning her stomach sour, it was lightning in her veins. Like her nerves had been gilded with iron. The fear of being hunted replaced by the thrill of the chase.

Pippa wasn’t to keen to confess how much she loved the feeling. It doesn’t always benefit oneself to admit just how much pleasure they find in the hunt, after all.

But she couldn’t deny how divine it felt. Like a return to her nature, to her power.

Frantic thoughts suddenly fell in order, tired muscles felt rejuvenated. Hell, Pippa swore she could even see better, vision sharper, colors more vivid. She let her eyes flutter closed, stretching her muscles while she focused on her breath. 

The crackling connection of the communication system pulled Pippa back to the present, drawing her eyes to the control panel of the ship. 

“Pippa? Can you hear me?”

Her eyes widened at the familiar voice.

“Pippa, if you’re there, answer me. I don’t have much time. Leia would kill me if she found out I knew the channel of that rust bucket you’re in.”

Pippa waited momentarily for the frantic state she’d spent most of her time in the past several years to return. When it didn’t, that sly smile returned to her face.

“Didn’t expect to hear from you again, flyboy. Guess I had your blaster on the wrong setting.”

Poe didn’t respond. Either taken aback by Pippa’s words, or taking his time rolling his eyes at them.

Or both, Pippa thought.

“I’m kidding Dameron...sorry about the whole ‘stun and run’ thing.”

“Pippa where are you? Are you on Yavin?”

“No.”

Another pause.

“So _where are you?_ ”

The annoyance in his voice tossed Pippa’s stomach again, but not in an unpleasant way. Pippa sat up straight, dropping her feet to the floor. She propped her elbows on her knees and leaned closer to the com, letting the urge to toy with the man overtake her.

“Well, I can tell you I’m not in a holding cell, or in some Resistance base! I’m up with the stars, commander.”

“Pippa-“

 _“-Poe,”_ she mocked.

“Stars, Pippa! What’s your problem?” Pippa snorted at the man.

“What’s my problem? Is that some kind of joke, Dameron? I saved your skin and got thrown in a jail cell for it-!”

“-It was a misunderstanding-!”

“-No, it wasn’t, Poe. Your General- she was trying to protect you. I can admire that, I really can! But I’m not going to subject myself to it in the hopes she’ll come around.” Pippa finished coolly, her arms folded over her chest.

“Dammit Pippa! Where are you?”

Pippa put the flat of her palm over her lips, blowing a loud raspberry into the com. Poe let out a heavy sigh.

“The Resistance’s most wanted assassin, ladies and gentlemen,” He responded sarcastically.

“Look Dameron, I appreciate just how willing you were to be my ticket off Jakku, I really do, but we’ve both got demons to face, ok? You’ve got an army to face down yours with-“

“-Yeah?” Poe cut her off, “And what have you got to face down yours?”

Pippa’s brows furrowed momentarily, but she quickly regained her composure before responding.

“Why, the promise of my freedom, of course!” Pippa started, her smirk transforming into a wicked grin, “Oh, and one exceptionally hot and terrifyingly angry Twi’lek woman I just can’t wait to see again.”

“Pippa just tell me where you’re going! Let me help you-“

“-Nah, I don’t think so, flyboy,” Pippa paused before continuing, “oh and Poe?”

”What?” he hissed.

“I’ll be thinking all about that handsome face of yours.”

“...yeah?” There was a veil of huskiness to Poe’s voice. Pippa bit her lip to stifle a laugh.

“Oh yeah, I can’t seem to get you out of my head! Any time I try to focus on anything else…there you are, reminding me _exactly_ how it felt when you- oh would you look at that! I’m almost to my destination! See you on the other side, _commander._ ”

“Pippa! Don’t you dare-“ Pippa cut off the com system, smiling to herself as she did.

She may have had a soft spot for the man, but damn, if he wasn’t easy to get worked up...

“May the force be with us both, Dameron.” She whispered to herself, pulling the ship out of hyperspace.  
_________________________

Tatooine was, to put it lightly, not on the list of Cora's favorite places in the galaxy. It lacked the luxury of Cantonica, the beauty of Naboo, the bustling streets of Coruscant...

But, in a pinch, Mos Eisley offered a certain level of discretion. Most inhabitants were not there to be noticed, after all. Which was exactly the reason it had become a second home to Cora. She could lay low between jobs in Mos Eisley. She'd frequented the town enough that she'd earned an open invitation from the local lounge owner to come and dance whenever she'd like. A few nights' work could earn her enough to stay rather comfortably in town for a month at a time.

She glanced down at the patrons of the lounge from the stage, smirking as she did. They watched her, eyes glazed over with lust. Easy money.

Cora gripped the pole with one hand, allowing her body to spin slowly around it, scanning the lounge floor for someone who wanted her as badly as she wanted their money.  
  
Her eyes fell upon a woman, face obscured by a red gossamer veil, dark eyes rimmed with kohl, fixed on Cora.  
  
She grabbed the pole with both hands, spinning her body around so her back was pressed to it. She arched her back, sliding down the pole and spreading her legs wide before snapping them shut.  
  
The woman in the crowd flourished several credits in her hand toward Cora, who fell to her hands and knees on stage, crawling towards the woman.  
  
There was something familiar about those wide set eyes, dark and captivating.  
  
Cora leaned down towards the woman to whisper in her ear,  
  
“Care for a dance?”  
  
“Do you have private rooms?” The woman asked, reaching up to grasp her veil. Before Cora could answer, the woman lowered her veil slightly.  
  
“Pippa?” Cora gasped in disbelief.  
  
“Shhhh” Pippa adjuster the veil back over her face, “it’s Evangeline here.”  
  
A wicked grin spread over Cora’s face, sliding off the stage into Pippa’s lap before standing, beckoning Pippa to follow her with a crooked finger.  
  
The women glided across the floor of the club towards a private room. Cora held open the door, shutting and locking it behind them.  
  
“By the stars! Pippa! We all thought you were dead!” Cora threw her arms around Pippa, pulling her old friend into a tight hug. Pippa pulled the Twi’lek woman close, sighing heavily as she willed tears not to fall.  
  
Cora pulled away, holding the woman at an arm’s length, not truly believing she was there.  
  
“That was the idea,” Pippa reached up to pull down her veil, “I figured five years would be long enough for the heat to die down.”  
  
Cora stared at her friend expectantly.  
  
“Turns out, it wasn’t.”  
  
“What happened to you?” Cora took Pippa by the hand, pulling her towards a bench upholstered in a deep crimson velvet, nearly the same shade as her skin. Pippa followed, watching as Cora tucked a bare leg underneath herself.

“It’s a very long, twisted story-“ Pippa let out a long exhale as she let her head fall back and rest upon the back of the bench. She smiled, thanking the stars her old friend still frequented the desert planet.  
  
“We’ve got time," Cora reached out and twisted a strand of Pippa's hair between her fingers, "spill.”  
  
Pippa took a moment to consider _where_ to even start. 

Perhaps, it was best to start from the beginning. She owed her friend explanation, after all. She knew, of all people in the galaxy, Cora may have been the only one who wouldn't take her disappearance personally. Which was exactly why she deserved to know.

Pippa told her everything. Or at least everything she could string together in the moment-

How she'd taken the job to _dispose_ of the spice runner. Happily, even. Sure, she knew he'd quickly be replaced by the next kid looking to make a quick fortune, but for a moment, the galaxy would have one less deviant, luring good people into addiction and away from the lives they were meant to lead. 

How she couldn't admit to herself that she was immediately charmed by him, how her heart thumped in her chest as they danced the night away.

How she'd hesitated when the moment came.

How she'd run away, hopped from Cantonica, to Hosnian Prime, to Jakku. How she'd easily assumed the role of scavenger, convinced everyone she'd been there all along. All while never forgetting the man she'd given up her life of luxury on the promise he'd make a different life for himself.

How luck, or fate, or some sick, twisted god brought the man back into her life. How they escaped Jakku together. How she saved his skin on Coruscant. Their time on Yavin IV.

How he landed her in a Resistance holding cell. How she stunned him before staging her daring escape.

How she couldn't help but notice he had his father's smile.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
“You’re really telling me you left that fine ass pilot behind to come back here?! Pippa, the things I would DO to Poe Dameron if I got him in a room alone! Man wouldn’t be able to fly straight for days!”  
  
Pippa let out a burst of laughter, lifting her head off the back of the bench and looking into Cora's golden eyes. She pushed down a lump in her throat. A week ago, she still believed she'd never see her best friend again.  
  
“Yeah, he’s not exactly hard to look at.” Pippa finally agreed, grinning. She reached up to wipe a tear away from her eye before it had the chance to roll down her cheek.  
  
“Besides the point-“ Cora started again, bringing Pippa’s mind back into focus, “-why are you back? Not that I’m complaining, I was heartbroken when you disappeared, been worried sick about you ever since! But...why now?”  
  
Pippa pressed her lips into a hard line, taking in a sharp breath through her nose. She let her head fall back again, resting it on the wall behind her.  
  
“It’s time to end this, Cora. I’m tired of running, tired of hiding. I need to find Tillam.”  
  
A mischievous grin spread across Cora’s face.  
  
“You’re going to kill him.”  
  
“No-“ Pippa started, “I’m going to find him and force him to clear my name.”  
  
Pippa lifted her head, meeting Cora’s eyes once again.  
  
“-then I’m going to kill him.”  
  
Cora’s eyes narrowed, set with determination.  
  
“We’re going to do this?”  
  
“We’re going to do this.”  
  
Cora leaned down, placing a kiss on Pippa’s forehead, leaving a deep red imprint of her lips before mussing her hair, pulling strands free around her face.  
  
“Undo your shawl, it will make it look like I rocked your world.”  
  
Cora watched as Pippa followed her instructions, stopping to admire her handiwork before leading the woman back out into the club.  
  
“I’ll contact you later tonight. Until then, lie low, you never know who’s carrying a bounty puck around here.” Cora whispered in her ear. To any onlookers, it would appear the women were sharing an intimate moment. In a way, they were, “I’ll call and let you know where to find me. Now go, before anyone figures out who you are.”  
  
Pippa felt Cora’s hand slide down her waist before the weight of a small object fell in her pocket. Pippa tucking her hand in the pocket as she walked towards the exit, her fingers wrapping around the familiar shape of a comlink.  
__________________________________

"Ok, I'm headed your way now." Pippa whispered into the comlink, eyes scanning the dark alleys of Mos Eisley as she walked. It's not that she was concerned with anyone recognizing her, or caring if they did, but she knew better than to let her guard down in this city at night. The thieves were at the more pleasant end of the spectrum of troubles she could encounter there.

She crept around the side of the building Cora had described to her, looking for a rear entrance. Cora had told her to come to the second floor, fifth room from the right. Pippa counted the windows-one, two-three-four-five. Pippa spotted the room, a dim light filtered through the curtains, illuminating a small balcony attached to the room. 

Pippa tried the handle of a side door to the building, surprised to find it unlocked. She slipped inside, focusing on steadying her breath.

Damn, she was rusty. Why was she so rusty?

No. That wasn't it. She was nervous. The confidence that had flooded back into her on her journey to Tatooine still remained, but Pippa couldn't ignore her intuition. It had rarely been wrong in her life, after all. Her hand slipped under her cloak, wrapping around the hilt of her knife. Whatever was making the hair on the back of her neck rise could come at her. She was ready.

"Just got inside, be there in a sec," Pippa whispered into the comlink. She scanned the stairwell, focusing on any sounds that would indicate she wasn't alone. When she heard nothing, she started up the stairs.

"Good-oh and Pippa?" Cora's voice responded, equally faint.

"Yeah?" Pippa took the stairs two at a time, feeling strangely exposed despite the enclosed stairwell.

"I called someone. They're on their way too. I have this strange feeling you could persuade them to help us."

Pippa paused on the steps.

"…Who is it?"

"You're almost here-"

"Cora, _who is it?_ "

There was a brief silence before Pippa heard a faint giggle from Cora.

Pippa resumed her sprint up the stairs, unsure if she wanted to kiss the woman for her quick forgiveness and willingness to help, or if she wanted to strange her with her own lekku.

She counted the doors again, pausing in front of the room and tapping on the door. Cora answered quickly, pulling Pippa inside before closing and locking the door behind them. She swept back into the small room, stepping over to a weathered vanity. She quickly poured two glasses of some dark liquor before she turned to hand one to Pippa.

Pippa stared back at her, one eyebrow raised, arms folded over her chest. Cora grinned back at her, sheepishly.

"Who did you call, my beautiful, _meddling_ little Twi'?"

Cora thrust the glass at Pippa again.

"…You might want to toss this back before I tell you."

Pippa narrowed her eyes at the woman, reaching out to take the drink from her. Cora offered her own glass, clinking it gently against Pippa's. Both women moved their glasses towards the vanity, tapping the bottoms on the surface before bringing the glasses to their lips and throwing back the contents in a single gulp.

Cora smirked at Pippa, taking her glass and refilling both.

The familiar sound of a lock clicking drew Cora's eyes to the door. Pippa didn't bother to look. She covered her eyes with her hands, dragging them down her face. She heard the heavy footsteps of someone entering the room. Pippa didn't need to open her eyes to know they came to a stop inches from her, disregarding her personal space entirely.

"I'm sorry, Pippa, I really am," Cora couldn't hide the laughter in her voice as she spoke, "but can you really blame me?"

A pair of hands barely ghosted her waist, following the curve of her body before resting on her hips.

Pippa finally moved her hands to see just who Cora had called for help. A pair of cerulean blue eyes stared into hers.

"You feeling alright, Alamie? You look like you've seen a ghost."

He looked impossibly the same. After five years, he wore the same brown leather jacket that, no doubt, hid the same blaster. He had the same glowing skin, as if it was illuminated with amber from the inside. The same angular cheekbones and sharp jawline. The same messy blonde waves hung to his shoulders. The same devilish smirk pulled at the same full lips.

"…Haven't I?"


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well then," Cora wedged herself between the two, offering drinks to them as she did, "while I've so dearly missed you two eye-fucking each other at every opportunity, I believe we have business to discuss?"
> 
> "Who says I can't do both at the same time-?"
> 
> "Johnny! Behave!" Cora snapped, whipping her head to look at the man. He laughed and tilted the glass to his lips, finally stepping away.
> 
> "Sure thing, Cor, sure-fucking-thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Two things-
> 
> 1\. I re-wrote chapter three because I absolutely hated the way the first draft came out. I'm much happier with it now, and encourage you to re-read it if you haven't already!
> 
> and
> 
> 2\. I know this chapter is SUPER short, but I'll have another update out tonight! I hit a natural stopping point pretty quickly with this one, so I wanted to post it on it's own.
> 
> Cheers!

"You know, when Cora called and said you _just happened_ to show up in Mos Eisley, I thought for sure she'd fallen off her stripper heels and hit her head-"

"HEY!" Cora snapped, tearing off one of her shoes and throwing it at the man. 

He laughed, ducking to dodge it. The shoe landed with a loud clatter against the tile floor of the room.

"Well," Pippa started, grabbing the man by the wrists and pulling his hands off her hips, "here I am." 

The man smirked at Pippa, dropping his hands to his sides. His eyes didn't leave hers.

"Well then," Cora wedged herself between the two, offering drinks to them as she did, "while I've _so dearly_ missed you two eye-fucking each other at every opportunity, I believe we have business to discuss?"

"Who says I can't do both at the same time-?"

"Johnny! Behave!" Cora snapped, whipping her head to look at the man. He laughed and tilted the glass to his lips, finally stepping away.

"Sure thing, Cor, sure-fucking-thing."

Pippa felt her feet unstick from the floor as Johnny finally broke eye contact. Her cheeks were hot as she stepped away, heart pounding in her chest. She tossed back her drink, willing it to calm her nerves.

"So-" Johnny started, spinning on his heel to face Cora and Pippa once again, "our lovely Twi' tells me you've gotten yourself into _quite_ the predicament-"

"-What did you tell him?" Pippa hissed at Cora. 

Cora rolled her eyes at Pippa, taking a sip of her drink as she did.

"-and over some Resistance pilot? Come on, Pippa, I thought you had higher standards than that!" Johnny paced lazily around the room, his heavy boots thudding against the floor as he did.

"I hope you're not considering _yourself_ among a higher standard!" Pippa replied in a huff. 

Johnny stopped pacing to look at Pippa, that stupid smirk tugging at his lips.

"Yeah. I do. And at one time, so did you, duchess…but, I suppose five years on Jakuu would make anyone's standards slip."

"Stars, I did not miss you." Pippa replied coolly, walking towards the vanity to refill her glass.

"Really?" Johnny followed, caging Pippa against the vanity as he picked up the liquor bottle, refilling the glass in her hand, "Because I have the _strangest_ feeling that deep down," he set the bottle back on the surface of the vanity before tracing a finger gently against Pippa's arm, "you actually did."

Pippa swallowed hard, heart thumping in her chest as she stared into the man's eyes.

"...I _certainly_ missed you." Johnny hooked a finger under her chin, leaning down until their lips almost touched.

The sound of Cora gagging pulled Johnny and Pippa back to reality. Pippa whipped her head to the side to see Cora now lounging on the bed, her face twisted in mock disgust.

"Come ON guys," she mimicked another gagging sound, "I got enough of this when you two were together, don't make me relive it."

"Sorry Cor-"

"-I'm not." Johnny cut Pippa off, now refilling his own drink

Pippa laughed quietly to herself as Cora made more gagging noises. Her eyes flicked up towards Johnny. She felt a knot form in her stomach as she did.

It was easy not to miss him when she didn't have to see him.

But then, she looked into his eyes.

Saw his smile.

Heard his voice, felt his touch.

She hadn't missed him.

But now? Pippa hated how she wasn't sure she could say the same.

Johnny Marcellus had saved her. He'd dragged her up from the depths of hell, taught her how to shoot a blaster, how to scale buildings, pick pockets, where to stab someone and not kill them, and how to kill them without getting caught.

Somewhere, along the way, he'd also fallen in love with her.  
.  
.  
.

All choices he'd come to regret.


	5. Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was hoping you'd do that." Johnny smirked, grabbing the man by the shoulder and slamming his free hand into the man's diaphragm.
> 
> The man doubled over, gasping for breath.
> 
> "Come on, duchess." Johnny grabbed the woman's hand, pulling her behind him towards the cantina exit. She stumbled after him, whipping her head around to look back at the man.
> 
> "GO GO GO!" she shouted as Johnny pushed through the crowd.

_Johnny raked his fingers through his hair, surveying the other patrons of the bar. A woman in an elaborate, flowing dress floated towards his booth, setting down a drink for him. Johnny gave a nod of thanks as the waitress turned to walk away. He stared at the dress, the floral print of the gauzy bodice giving way to a waterfall of realistic looking fabric flowers, cascading down to the ground._

_Johnny snorted. It all seemed a little extravagant for a waitress. But that was Naboo, after all._

_He took a sip of the drink, a floral-scented ale that tasted more of berries than beer. Johnny rolled his eyes._

_It was good._

_It just wasn't really his "thing."_

_But after a job nearly gone-bad, he needed a drink. He still had a night left in the room he'd paid for, why not spend it getting drunk and people-watching?_

_Johnny had seen wild things in this galaxy. Creatures of all kinds, unimaginable planets, droids with more personality than most people-but nothing compared to Naboo, with its grandeur, its excess._

_He swept his eyes across the cantina once again, eyes settling upon a rather interesting couple leaning against the bar._

_An older man, perhaps in his 50s or 60s, slid his hand down the back of his companion. He was tall, his broad shoulders emphasized by an ornately embroidered gold jacket. It had a high collar and hit at his knees. He ran his free hand over a graying beard, his equally gray hair slicked back against his head._

_Johnny turned his attention to his companion. Her dress made the man's attire look like pajamas in comparison. The emerald green silk seemed to float over the woman's body, defying gravity. Her shoulders and back were completely bare. The bodice created a heart shape over the woman's chest before billowing out into a long skirt and train. The sleeves, just as decorative and dysfunctional as the rest of the dress, started at the woman's elbows and flowed in bells down to the floor. A thin gold chain hugged her neck, it's tail flowing down her spine._

_If her dress wasn't held up by magic, her hair certainly was. An elaborate braid wrapped around the crown of her head, seemingly containing a cascade of tight curls. Strands of ivy wove in and out of her hair._

_Johnny glanced at the woman's face, grimacing as he did. Her eyes were elaborately painted with shades of green, her high cheekbones and nose were dotted with gold, mimicking freckles. Her lips were painted green, in such a way to sharpen and exaggerate their shape._

_Between the dress, hair, and makeup, it would be easy to believe she was a woman of high status._

_But she wasn't._

_She was just a girl, painted up to look like a woman. She couldn't have been older than 19._

_Johnny took another sip of his drink, eyes focused on the couple. The woman let out a laugh, resting her hand on the man's arm. He took her hand in his, running a thumb over the back of it._

_Johnny stood up from his booth, moving slowly towards the bar, never taking his eyes off of her._

_He watched as she laughed again and moved to pull her hand away. The man tightened his grip._

_Johnny could see something change in her eyes as he moved closer._

_The girl pulled her hand back more forcefully this time. The man pulled back, causing the girl to stumble towards him. He grabbed her waist roughly. She let out a panicked laugh, attempting to regain her balance._

_"Now, now, dear, is that any way to treat a man of my status?"_

_Johnny sneered, now within a few feet of the couple._

_"I can't say I know what you mean, I simply stumbled. But if you wouldn't mind letting me go, I seem to have found my footing again," the girl replied, her voice playful despite her continued attempts to pull away._

_"I don't think you understand, girl," the man hissed, moving his hand to catch the girl by the throat._

_Johnny sneered as none of the other patrons reacted. He shoved past the last few people keeping him away from the girl._

_"-You don't get to say no to me, do you understand?"_

_"Sir, you're hurting me." The girl choked. Her voice remained calm, but her hands had wrapped around the man's wrist, desperately trying to pull it away._

_"Is there a problem here?" Johnny cut in. The man withdrew his hand, not turning to look at Johnny._

_The girl turned to face him, her wide-set dark eyes pleading for help._

_"Not at all," the man stated, finally turning to look at Johnny. He grimaced as his eyes raked over Johnny, clearly disgusted with his lack of formal attire, "now, if you don't mind, we were having a private conversation."_

_Johnny ignored the man._

_"Miss, would you like to leave?"_

_The woman stared back at him, wide-eyed._

_"I said we were having a private conversation," the man stated again, shoving Johnny away._

_"I was hoping you'd do that." Johnny smirked, grabbing the man by the shoulder and slamming his free hand into the man's diaphragm._

_The man doubled over, gasping for breath._

_"Come on, duchess." Johnny grabbed the woman's hand, pulling her behind him towards the cantina exit. She stumbled after him, whipping her head around to look back at the man._

_"GO GO GO!" she shouted as Johnny pushed through the crowd._

_The man had caught his breath and was rushing after them, blaster drawn. Johnny saw a flash of red light fly past his head. He whipped around, still pulling the girl through the crowd, and aimed his own blaster at the man before firing._

_Patrons screamed and took cover under tables and behind the bar as blue light illuminated the dark cantina._

_The woman stumbled and nearly hit the floor. Johnny paused for a moment. Her dress was keeping her from running._

_He crouched down in front of her, arms thrown behind him, ready to catch her._

_"Hop on duchess, you can't run in that thing."_

_The girl didn't need to be told twice. She jumped on is back, taking his blaster as he passed it back to her._

_"I'll run, you shoot-"_

_"I don't know how!" she yelled, an arm wrapped tightly around his neck._

_"Just pull the trigger! It's on stun, don’t worry about bystanders, just keep them off our tail!"_

_Johnny sprinted out of the building and into a downpour, the clouds in the night sky blocking out any moonlight. The girl bounced on his back as he did. He heard her scream as she fired shots haphazardly._

_"SORRY!" She called out behind them, "I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT YOU I'M SORRY!"_

_Johnny couldn't help the grin at the girl's panicked screaming._

_It was kind of cute._

_"I think we're losing them!" She yelled to him before letting out an ecstatic scream._

_"Well if you don't keep it down, they're going to find us real quick."_

_"Right," she whispered, wrapping her other arm around his neck, "sorry!"_

_Johnny skidded around a corner into a dark alley, following it to where it intersected with another, then another, and another. Satisfied with the distance he'd put between them and the cantina, he came to a stop, crouching down to let the girl slide off his back._

_A dim light from a window above them cast a hazy glow into the alley. Johnny watched as the girl straightened her dress and pushed her now-matted curls off her face. The rain had caused black streaks of mascara to run down her cheeks._

_Even so, she was beautiful._

_"Thank you, for helping me." The girl looked up at Johnny, smiling politely at him. She was tall, made taller by the heels she wore, but he still stood a half a foot taller._

_"Anytime-"_

_"He's not normally like that," she cut him off, her voice even, "must have had too much to drink-"_

_"Yeah? I'll bet. What's his name?" Johnny cocked his head to the side, crossing his arms over his chest as he did._

_The girl hesitated._

_"…interesting." He cooed. In the dim light, he could see a flush rising in the girl's cheeks. "How old are you-?"_

_"-26."_

_"Okay, and how old are you to people not paying you to be 26?"_

_The girl's eyes narrowed at him. Johnny cocked an eyebrow in response, waiting for an answer._

_"…I just turned 19." The girl tugged at the sleeve of her dress, which seemed to be slipping down with the weight of the rain water._

_"Riiiiight. Ok duchess, where do you live? I'll walk you home."_

_The girl hesitated._

_"I…don't know if it's safe for me to go there." The girl admitted, looking away from the man._

_He let out a long sigh, not intending to make the girl admit anything else to him. Not after the night she'd clearly had._

_"Alright. Let's go." He reached out his hand to her._

_She stared at it, not moving._

_"Where-?"_

_"I got a room not too far from here," She jerked her head up to look at him, panic in her eyes, "no, no, not like that. I mean you can stay there for the night."_

_Her face softened as she reached out to take his hand, leaning down as she did to gather the soaked train of her dress._

_Johnny laughed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a knife._

_"How likely is it for that dress to make a comeback after this rain?"_

_The girl dropped the train of the dress and looked down at it._

_"It's silk, so not likely."_

_"Great!" Johnny dropped her hand and crouched down, plunging the knife through the ruined silk and running it around the skirt, leaving the girl with a ragged, knee-length hemline. "Better?"_

_"Much," The girl pulled the sleeves off her arms and discarded them in the alley, "it’s a shame though, I rather liked that dress."_

_"Yeah, well, that dress liked you, too." Johnny felt his heart skip as a wide smile spread across the girl's face, "I'm Johnny, by the way."_

_"I'm Pippa, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The girl gave a small curtsey._

_Johnny couldn't help but laugh at the formality of the girl, in her destroyed dress, makeup streaming down her face._

_"Here," Johnny slipped his knife back in it's sheath before offering it to the girl, "take this. Seems like you could have used it tonight."_

_Pippa stared at it before taking it from him hesitantly._

_"…thank you?"_

_Johnny suppressed another laugh._

_"Alright, come on duchess. You need a shower and a change of clothes." Johnny turned, leading Pippa down the alley towards his hotel._

_The girl snorted._

_"You're one to talk." She spat sarcastically._

_Johnny smiled to himself. Maybe there was hope for this one, yet._


	6. Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You think you're real fuckin' slick, huh, hotshot?"
> 
> "Ouch, such dirty words from such a pretty mouth."
> 
> Pippa rolled her eyes, ignoring the man's comment.
> 
> "Let me guess, spice runner? Bounty hunter? Smuggler? Or are you just some handsome vigilante? Cruising the galaxy for the next damsel in distress, hoping to sweep them off their feet?" Pippa pulled her hair down from the towel it had been wrapped in. She tossed the towel to the floor and began combing through tangles with her fingers.
> 
> Johnny fell back on the bed, head hitting the pillows.
> 
> "I like the sound of that last one."
> 
> Pippa snorted.
> 
> "Yeah, you all do."

_Johnny adjusted the dials on a small music player in the hotel room. He flipped through channel after channel of classical music until he finally found something a little more modern._

_He jolted upright, started by a gentle touch on his shoulder._

_"Oh sorry! I was trying not to surprise you!"_

_Johnny spun around to see Pippa, now dressed in his undershirt and boxers, her hair wrapped in one of the white hotel towels. She stood in contrast to the elaborate room, decorated with jewel tone brocade and delicately carved wooden furniture._

_"You could have told me how ridiculous I looked with my makeup smeared down my face, you know." She teased._

_Johnny stepped away from the woman, laughing as he did._

_"To what point and purpose, duchess?" He replied sarcastically, stripping gold foil of the neck of a champagne bottle. He'd scoffed at it when he'd checked into the hotel, writing it off as another extravagant gesture in an extravagant place. Now, he was happy it was waiting for him when he returned._

_"I don't know," Johnny heard the mattress squeak behind him as the girl settled on it, "basic human decency?"_

_Johnny snorted, not turning to look at her._

_"Got my fill of that punching that gravel maggot in the gut." The pop of the champagne cork emphasized his point._

_Pippa giggled from the bed._

_"Fair enough, I suppose I should be grateful."_

_Jonny picked up a champagne flute, examining it before setting it back down._

_"That would be nice," he replied, turning to walk towards the bed, tipping the bottle of champagne to his lips as he did. He sat down on the mattress before taking another sip and offering it to the girl._

_"Classy," she teased before taking the bottle, holding it away from her face to read the label._

_"Oh I'm sorry, duchess, is this not up to your standards?" Johnny quipped, leaning towards Pippa._

_She cocked an eyebrow at him, leaning away before tipping the bottle to her lips._

_"It will do, I suppose." She passed the bottle back to him, "So, what brings you to Naboo?"_

_"Work." Johnny smirked. It wasn't a lie._

_"And what, exactly, do you do?" Pippa took the bottle back from Johnny._

_"Oh…odd jobs here and there."_

_Pippa snorted._

_"Yeah? Me too."_

_"Like escort old rich men to cantinas?" Johnny challenged._

_Pippa narrowed her eyes at him, jerking the bottle out of his hand._

_"He paid for an escort to a ball. That's it. That murglak seemed to think buying me a few drinks entitled him to more." Pippa took a long drink from the champagne bottle, coughing slightly as the bottle fizzed against her lips._

_Johnny chuckled and reached out to wipe a drop of champagne off Pippa's chin. She leaned away from him, wiping her chin with her thumb. Johnny caught her hand and brought it close to him. He grazed his lips over her thumb, pulling it into his mouth._

_Pippa pulled her hand back, looking down at her thumb in amusement before wiping it on Johnny's shirt._

_"You think you're real fuckin' slick, huh, hotshot?"_

_"Ouch, such dirty words from such a pretty mouth."_

_Pippa rolled her eyes, ignoring the man's comment._

_"Let me guess, spice runner? Bounty hunter? Smuggler? Or are you just some handsome vigilante? Cruising the galaxy for the next damsel in distress, hoping to sweep them off their feet?" Pippa pulled her hair down from the towel it had been wrapped in. She tossed the towel to the floor and began combing through tangles with her fingers._

_Johnny fell back on the bed, head hitting the pillows._

_"I like the sound of that last one."_

_Pippa snorted._

_"Yeah, you all do."_

_Johnny sat back up, looking intently at the girl._

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Don't think that-ow-" Pippa pulled her fingers through a particularly large snarl in her hair, "-that you're the first man to think he needs to save the sad little whore from her life of sin."_

_"Oh yeah?" Johnny held out his hand, gesturing for Pippa to pass him the bottle. She stared at his hand for a moment before tipping the bottle to her lips again._

_"Yeah-" she started, "-but then when the time comes to actually do something_ useful, _it's 'I wish I could do more to help, I wish you didn't have to stay here.'" Pippa held her hand to her lips, blowing a raspberry before taking another sip on champagne._

_Johnny laughed, considering the woman's words._

_"Alright then. Come with me."_

_Pippa's eyes flew up to meet the man's._

_Her eyes were narrowed, filled not with surprise or gratitude, but with determination, fire._

_"You mean it?" She asked, holding her voice steady._

_"Yes. Come with me. You want help? Then come with me."_

_Pippa launched herself at the man, wrapping her arms around him and pushing him down on the bed._

_Johnny shot out a hand, grabbing the champagne bottle before it toppled onto the floor. Her wet hair tickled his face as she pressed her cool lips against his cheek._

_"You wouldn't tease a girl?" She cooed, arms still wrapped around him._

_Johnny brushed the girl's hair out of his face, gazing up into her dark eyes, still filled with fire._

_"Wouldn't dream of it, duchess."_

_Pippa fell back onto the pillows, her hair fanning out around her, before she let out an ecstatic laugh._

_"When do we leave?!"_

_"First thing in the morning."_

_Johnny felt the woman's long, slender fingers lace through his own. She squeezed his hand before thrusting both of her arms into the air, taking his with them._

_Yeah, Johnny thought. There was hope for this one yet._  
______________________

"You really do not need to walk me back to my room." Pippa hissed to Johnny.

The three had spent the past several hours discussing how, exactly, they could track down Tillam, what security he'd likely have, and how best to break through it. Cora finally shooed them out of her hotel, exhausted from work and the excitement of their reunion.

"Don't flatter yourself, duchess. Cora's call came in a little late for me to get my own place to stay."

Pippa stopped, her feet unwilling to carry her further. She heard Johnny's boots skid against the gravel as he came to an abrupt stop as well.

 _"Then why don't you stay with her?"_ Pippa spat, spinning around to face Johnny.

"Don't you think I'd be there now if she would have let me?" Johnny cocked an eyebrow at Pippa, amused by the woman's reaction.

She closed the distance between them, jabbing a long, slender finger into his chest.

"Don't get the wrong idea, hotshot, I didn't come to find _you._ "

Johnny rolled his eyes.

"I think you're the one with some twisted fantasy that I came to save you. _Again._ Don't think for one second I'm here for you."

"Yeah?" Pippa spun around, continuing on the path back to her room, "Then why-"

"-You're lucky my hatred of Tillam outweighs my desire to have never seen you again!"

Pippa hated how his words cut into her. She kept her eyes fixed forward, her pace steady, even as her legs shook below her.

"Sure seemed that way at Cora's."

Johnny scoffed.

"Oh duchess, don't mistake that for anything other than an attempt to get under your skin. You think I didn't notice the way I had you frozen in your tracks with just a look, melting for me with barely a touch?"

Pippa whirled around again, striking the man hard across the cheek with an open palm. Johnny's hand flew up to hold his face, that devilish smirk returning to his face.

"Stars, I love how _easy_ is it to get to you."

Pippa's stomach turned, nearly causing the liquor she'd consumed to make an unfortunate second appearance. She bit her hand, stifling an unexpected sob that threatened to escape her lips. 

"Don't worry, _duchess,_ we can go back to pretending we don't know each other as soon as this is all over. Taking that rat out will do wonders for my business. And you? You can run back to your Resistance pilot and live happily ever after, pretending to be something you aren't-"

Pippa ignored the venom Johnny spat at her.

"-does he know what you are?"

"What am I, Johnny? Some whore from Naboo?"

Johnny let out a throaty laugh.

"Of course not, duchess. You, my dear, are a cold-blooded killer. Just like me."

"I'm nothing like you." Pippa spat back, turning into the alley that led back to her hotel.

"No?" Johnny mused.

Pippa felt Johnny's hand lace through her hair, jerking her backwards. She caught her footing as she slammed an elbow into his gut. His hand released her hair as she spun around, jabbing up into his diaphragm. She swept a leg out, knocking Johnny off his feet and to the ground. Dropping down on top of him, Pippa pinned his legs to the ground with her own, before unsheathing her knife and pressing it against his neck.

Johnny smirked up at her as he slowly wrapped his fingers around her wrist, pulling her hand back.

"Yet, you still have my knife-DON'T-" Johnny slapped a hand over Pippa's mouth, "-don't spit on me. It's not lady-like." 

Pippa pushed herself off Johnny, gravel grinding under her boots as she stormed towards the back entrance to her building. She ripped open the door, not bothering to hold in open for the man.

"He knows _everything,_ " Pippa spat, her stride changing from heavy thuds to delicate steps as she walked up the staircase.

"Now, duchess, don't kid yourself. No one knows everything about you. That would require you to stop playing whatever character best furthers your agenda, and we both know it's been a _very_ long time since you've been capable of that." 

Pippa stopped dead in her tracks as she entered the hallway, ice prickling in her veins. 

Johnny stopped behind her, barely ghosting her body with his own. Rough fingers ran through her hair, pulling it aside before he tilted his head down to brush his lips over her exposed neck. Pippa’s breath hitched as he did, her body shuddering as he traced his lips up her neck to her ear, sliding a hand down her side before pulling her against him roughly.

He smirked against her ear, whispering,

"Isn't that what you told me?"


	7. Johnny Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I didn't know you," Pippa started, motioning for Johnny to turn around so she could change, "I'd think that was the start of an apology."
> 
> "You know Alamie," Johnny turned around, throwing a hand over his eyes sarcastically, "I don't think you do know me anymore-"
> 
> "-Maybe not," Pippa replied flatly, stripping off the day's clothes and slipping into the pajamas. "but then you don't know me anymore, either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Sorry this chapter took so long, I feel like I spent forever writing it. With everything going on, writing has been difficult to focus on. I hope you and your friends and family are staying safe and healthy <3

Her body was buzzing, both acutely aware of the man touching her and entirely numb to it. It felt more like reliving a memory, she could see it in her mind, remember the sensation, but couldn't connect with reality.

Johnny brought a hand to her chin, turning her head over her shoulder. He leaned towards her, trailing his lips over her cheek, to her lips, hovering ever so slightly away from her. They stood, unmoving, in the liminal space between kissing and not. Between lovers and strangers.

Pippa brought her had to her cheek, cupping it over Johnny's. 

It was nice, the familiarity. For a moment, she gave in, sinking into the feeling, sinking into is body.

A loud yelp hit her ears, and Pippa's consciousness slammed back into her body. She'd grabbed Jonny's middle finger and ripped it towards the back of his hand. A devilish smirk found it's way to her lips as she walked away, leaving Johnny growling and cradling his hand behind her.

At least, subconsciously, she had some self-control.

___________________________

_Pippa felt Johnny's chest press against her back, his arms wrapping around her. Cool hands ran down her bare arms, making her breath catch in her chest. Tendrils of his hair tickled her cheek as he tucked his chin over her shoulder._

_"Relax, duchess, breathe," he cooed into her ear._

_He parted her legs with his knee, one hand tracing back up her arm and down her side, before stopping at her hip, pulling her back against him._

_"Open your eyes and relax for me, ok?"_

_Pippa let out a shaky breath, willing herself to relax._

_"Whenever you're ready, ok?"_

_Pippa squeezed her eyes shut before willing herself to open them, gaze ahead, focus, relax._

_"Ok."_

_"Yeah? Go for it, duchess."_

_Pippa pulled the trigger, eyes widening as a beam of red hit the target, creating a dark singe mark barely off-center._

_"That's my girl!" Johnny cheered, slapping her playfully on the side of her thigh, "damn, Alamie…I'll count that as a bullseye."_

_"WOO!" Pippa threw her arms in the air, spinning around on her toe, "Drinks on you tonight!"_

_Pippa came out of her spin, pointing the blaster at Johnny, her other mimicking the same shape. She glided backwards away from Johnny, pretending to shoot at him._

_"Alright, alright, SAFETY, duchess! Let's not blast ourselves into oblivion during our victory dance, ok?" Johnny reached out, plucking his blaster out of Pippa's hand before flicking the safety, "You know, you can't just break into dance every time you shoot something-"_

_"-I don't see why not!" Pippa twirled again, this time bringing her leg up sharply, kicking the blaster out of Johnny's hand._

_Johnny caught her leg as it swung down, pushing her backwards, blaster landing with a dull thud into the grass. Pippa hopped on one foot, attempting not to fall._

_"Stop-STOP!" She laughed, stumbling and waving her arms in a desperate attempt to maintain her balance_

_"Not until you learn some weapon's safety!"_

_Pippa's free leg gave way, sending her tumbling backwards. Johnny dropped her leg and attempted to catch her. Pippa grabbed for his arm as she tumbled backwards, pulling him down to the ground with her. They landed together, cushioned by tall grass and soft earth. A girlish shriek punctuated Pippa's laughter, her manic giggling returning as soon as she hit the ground. Johnny rolled onto his side, propping himself up on an elbow next to the girl. He pressed his lips together, doing his best to suppress his own laughter._

_In the few weeks they'd spent together, Johnny had yet to get a read on Pippa. She was cool, neutral, completely unreactive so much of the time that her joyous outbursts always surprised him, coming out of nowhere like shooting stars, and leaving just as quickly. He'd originally intended to get her to a city, maybe on a planet in the core region, where she could get a job as a bartender or merchant and be on his way, but he'd quickly grown fond of her company. She was clever and resourceful, and had already proved herself useful during several of Johnny's jobs._

_She'd been right about one thing, men sure did want to sweep the damsel in distress off her feet. Her distraction made easy work of otherwise complicated situations. She could play men like a fiddle._

_"Alright duchess," Johnny started, brushing a loose strand of hair off Pippa's face, "what are we NOT supposed to do with a blaster?"_

_"Kick it out of someone's hand!" Pippa said, kicking a long leg into the air for emphasis._

_"Yes-well, no, that could come in handy, actually. We never point a blaster at something, or SOMEONE we don't intend to shoot." Johnny chided playfully. Pippa rolled her eyes and she tucked an arm behind her head and stretched out in the grass._

_"Who said I didn't intend to shoot you?" Pippa closed one eye, aiming a finger-gun at Johnny and pretending to fire._

_The knot in Johnny's stomach tightened._

_It had been there since that night at the cantina. Before he ever spoke to her. At times, it was less pressing, barely noticeable._

_Other times, it nearly forced him to double over. This was one of those times._

_"By the stars, duchess," Johnny ran the back of his fingers over Pippa's jawline, "if I'd known you'd be this much of a pain in my ass…"_

_"Fooled you, didn't I?" She teased._

_The pair fell silent for a moment. Johnny hadn't realized how close he'd moved to her. Close enough to feel her breath on his face, to count the freckles over the bridge of her nose._

_Pippa scrunched her face, cocking an eyebrow at Johnny._

_"Right-" Johnny smirked, pushing his body away from hers. He barely had time to process the sensation of Pippa pulling him back down by his shirt before her lips pressed against his, soft and cautious._

_Johnny snaked his hands around her waist and behind her back, pulling Pippa towards him. Her body tensed, hands flattening against his chest before she pushed him away from her, breaking the kiss. Johnny's eyes flew open to see Pippa's brows knit together in consideration._

_"Huh," she stated, pushing herself off the ground. She brushed the dirt off her pants before striding off towards where Johnny's blaster had hit the ground._

_Johnny stayed in the grass, temporarily trapped in a stupor._

_"Huh?" He finally questioned. Pippa didn't respond. Her head dipped below the grass momentarily as she bent down to pick up the blaster, "HUH?!"_

_"Yeah," she double checked the safety before she started picking grass and dirt out of the blaster, "huh."_

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Johnny had finally pushed himself off the ground and was stomping towards Pippa. She turned around, eyes still on his blaster in her hands._

_"I was just curious," she stated, finally looking up before she offered the blaster back to Johnny. He hesitated, trying to find any emotion in Pippa's eyes before jerking his blaster away from her._

_"Curious?"_

_"Oh come off it, you were curious, too!" Pippa teased, hitting Johnny with her shoulder as she walked by._

_"Well," he called after her, turning on his heal before following, "and…?"_

_"Eh." Pippa called back, shrugging._

_"EH?!" Johnny jogged to catch up with the girl._

_"Eh," she replied flatly, peering over her shoulder at him. He watched as her smirk broke into a grin._

_"You…You're-you are cold-blooded, you know that?!" He called, exasperated._

_Pippa winked at him before looking forward._

_"Yeah, I do."_  
\-------------------------------------

Pippa held the door to her room open, reluctantly allowing Johnny to follow her in. She watched as he slipped off his jacket and tossed it onto a small desk in the room before unholstering his blaster and dropping it on top. She turned back around, double checking the locks on the doors. Then triple checking them.

Johnny let out a long sigh, one that gradually transformed into a low whistle.

Pippa checked the locks again. 

"That was kind of…shitty of me-"

"-which part?" Pippa cut Johnny off, finally turning away from the door and walking into the room. She couldn't quite bring herself to look at him yet, instead busying herself with the laces of her boots.

"All of it…I guess."

Pippa kicked off her shoes and padded over to her bag, digging out her pajamas. She tried not to think about how she'd snagged them out of their previous owner's teenage bedroom before she left Yavin IV.

"If I didn't know you," Pippa started, motioning for Johnny to turn around so she could change, "I'd think that was the start of an apology."

"You know Alamie," Johnny turned around, throwing a hand over his eyes sarcastically, "I don't think you do know me anymore-"

"-Maybe not," Pippa replied flatly, stripping off the day's clothes and slipping into the pajamas. "but then you don't know me anymore, either."


	8. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We gotta talk about it." He stated flatly, eyes closed.
> 
> "About what?"
> 
> "You. Leaving."
> 
> "Johnny, you said yourself you're only here because you hate-"
> 
> "You know that's not true, Pippa." He cut her off, voice still smooth, neutral, "it's not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! I'm back! I'm so sorry I left for so long, work demands and the general downfall of the planet will really keep a writer down.
> 
> I don't know what updates are going to look like for a bit, I've written about 5 chapters worth of different parts of this story in an attempt to break through this writer's block, but this story is stuck in my head, so I won't be stopping any time soon.

A heavy silence filled the room, both Pippa and Johnny seeming to occupy themselves with small tasks, both unwilling the break the silence first.

Deciding there was little else to do, to distract her from the knot in her stomach, the tension in the room, Pippa checked the lock once more and crawled into bed. Johnny watched her, his stare both sharp and disinterested, as she did.

Pippa closed her eyes, sighing, and let her weight sink into the bed.

"Oh come on." She huffed, finally breaking the silence, Pippa turned onto her side and propped her head up on her arm. She gestured sarcastically at Johnny before pointing back at the bed. Johnny moved towards her, face unchanging.

"You can…you don't have to sleep in your street clothes."

"Whatever you say, duchess." Johnny stripped off his shirt and cast it aside, his belt and pants following. Pippa willed her face to remain neutral, unable to ignore how his skin still shone gold, even in the pale moonlight.

Johnny let out a contented sigh as his head hit the pillow, arms raising to tuck behind it. Pippa's stomach knotted.

"We gotta talk about it." He stated flatly, eyes closed.

"About what?"

"You. Leaving."

"Johnny, you said yourself you're only here because you hate-"

"You know that's not true, Pippa." He cut her off, voice still smooth, neutral, "It's not." he added, almost as an afterthought.

Pippa let out a long sigh. He was right, as much as it hurt to admit it. She had no right to expect his help, otherwise.

"I-" she started, pausing to steady her voice, "I'm sorry."

"Are you?" Johnny turned his head to look at her, only opening one eye.

"Yes…no…partially." Johnny turned fully to face her now, head propped up on his arm, gaze still neutral. When he didn't respond, she continued. "I did what I had to, you know. I did what I had to, to survive."

"Bantha shit Pip, you know we would have helped you-"

"Would you have? Cora, yes, but you?" Pippa pulled herself back, catching her voice before it could rise too far.

Johnny was silent for a moment, contemplating her words.

"Maybe not. Not right away."

"Right, I needed right away. It wasn't your problem…it was mine. It _is_ mine!" Pippa rolled to her back, staring at the ceiling. Johnny inched closer. 

The two remained silent for a moment, locked in their own thoughts, Pippa so deep in hers, she barely registered Johnny twirling a strand of her hair absentmindedly.

"I knew…I _thought_ I burned the bridge with you." Pippa's voice came out at a near-whisper, pushing past the instant regret of her words. He had a right to this part of her, these thoughts.

"You did." Johnny replied, matching the softness of her voice.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't ready. I didn't know that would be the end of it."

"I know you weren't," Johnny sighed, still twisting Pippa's hair around his fingers.

The two fell silent once again.

"I didn't know it would be like this…when I saw you again." Pippa turned towards Johnny, surprised to find him so close. "When Cora called, I was here, it was automatic. But then I saw you." His fingers moved to her cheek, thumb brushing over her bottom lip. Pippa didn't dare move.

"Johnny-"

"But I saw you, and everything, _everything_ came rushing back, and it felt like I was stuck in a loop of that moment all over again."

"Johnny I'm sorry."

"Dammit, Pippa! I told you I loved you…I told you that and you LEFT." Pippa saw his jaw tense, in stark contrast to the gentle movements of his fingers, across her cheek, through her hair, and back.

"I didn't mean-" Pippa's word were cut short as Johnny pressed his lips to hers. She felt his weight settle on top of her as he deepened the kiss, his hand tracking down to her waist. Pippa moved automatically, tracing the familiar path of his arms, tracing the familiar scar over his shoulder.

Johnny broke their kiss, trailing his lips across her jaw to her ear as he rolled his hips against hers. She gasped as he nipped at her earlobe.

"Stars, Pippa," He rolled his hips against hers again, head spinning from the whimper that escaped Pippa's lips, "stars, I've missed you."

She felt him tug at the hem of her shirt and sat up, allowing him to peel it away before hid hands slid down her body to the waistband of her pants. He gazed down at her, seeking permission. Pippa lifted her hips, granting it. He shifted for a moment, discarding what was left of their clothes before pulling Pippa into his arms once more. 

It wasn't close enough. Pippa wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck, pulling him into another rough kiss. Johnny met her urgency, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth before slipping his tongue into her mouth. 

Pippa sighed, the familiar taste of spearmint on his lips, the way he smelled of smoky clove and leather making her head spin. The past week faded away with a brush of his lips over hers. The past five years followed as he thrust into her. Pippa gasped, wrapping her legs around his narrow hips. Johnny buried his face against her neck, his fingers lacing his hers as he thrust into her again.

"I've missed you, duchess," Johnny cooed, building to a steady rhythm, "so much."

Pippa squeezed her eyes shut, tension building inside of her. She tightened her legs around Johnny's hips, desperate for the friction, for the closeness.

"Johnny-" she moaned, her breath growing erratic. 

Johnny squeeze her hands tightly, not slowing his pace as Pippa called out his name again. Pippa's eyes flew open as he brought her over the edge, fire igniting through her body, taking Johnny with her.

He pressed his forehead to hers, staring into her eyes as he thrust deep into her one final time. Their chests heaved in rhythm, rising and falling together, neither one daring to pull apart from the other.

"I missed you, too."


	9. The Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why do you think I've kept you around for the past three years?" Johnny murmured into her hair. They swayed together to the beat of a silent melody.
> 
> "Convenience?" She felt the vibrations of silent laughter in Johnny's chest, thanking the stars she was facing away from him, that he couldn't see the panic in her eyes.
> 
> "Can we talk about this later?" Pippa forced a light tone.
> 
> Johnny's laughter caught in his throat.
> 
> "…why do I get the feeling there won't be a 'later?'"

_Human male  
Born: 2ABY  
Home Planet: Yavin IV  
Skin: tan  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Medium height  
Medium build..._

_Two short knocks at the door pulled Pippa’s attention away from the data pad she'd been studying the past hour. She moved to stand, shifting back to lock the data pad before padding silently across the plush carpet of her hotel room._

_Whoever was on the other side of the door knocked again, impatiently._

_“Would you chill?” Pippa swung open the door, unsurprised to see Johnny leaning against the door frame. She turned on her heel and walked back into her room, “I’m surprised they let you through the lobby dressed like that.”_

_“Came in the back.” Johnny followed Pippa into the room, tossing his jacket on a chair near the door._

_Pippa grabbed a comb and sat back at the small table, opening the data pad once again. She raked her eyes over the screen, more out of habit at this point, she’d long had her latest assignment memorized._

_Occupation: Spice Runner  
Assume armed?: Yes  
Known associates: Zorii Bliss…_

_She flipped through his photos again, pausing to gently detangle her wet hair as she studied the man’s face._

_Bold, handsome, celebrating in Canto Bight after a lucrative deal, no doubt. In the business long enough to be confident, cocky, even. Young enough to be impulsive._

_Pippa scrolled again, focusing on his eyes, memorizing them._

_“Job tonight?” Johnny hunched over Pippa’s shoulder, peering at the data pad._

_“Yep.” She passed the comb back to Johnny. He took it and began working through sections of her hair, eyes on the data pad as Pippa flipped back to his description._

_“You gotta lay off the spice runners, Pip, they’re just trying to make a living, like you and I.”_

_“Tell it to someone who cares.” Pippa snapped. In her heart, she knew Johnny was right. But her vendetta was personal. If it wasn't for them, she might still have a family…_

_“Look, Pip, I gotta talk to you.”_

_“You have my full attention.” Pippa continued scrolling._

_“No,” Johnny set the comb down on the table, pulling the data pad away from Pippa with his other hand, “I gotta_ talk _to you.”_

_Pippa turned around, standing out of her chair and allowing Johnny to take her hands. He guided her hands around his neck before pulling her close. Pippa cupped his face and pulled him down to meet her lips._

_Johnny broke away first, smiling down at her as he straightened back to his full height._

_“Stars, Pip.” Johnny sighed._

_“What’s wrong?” She questioned, heart thumping in her chest. Pippa flicked her eyes over Johnny's face, trying to get a read on him. She couldn’t put a finger on it, but something was different._

_Something was wrong._

__Run. __

_“Nothing!” He stated to quickly._

_Pippa jerked away, hips held in place by Johnny's hands._

_“Nothing is wrong, promise.”_

_“Ok, then what?” She demanded. Her stomach turned, skin itching, uncomfortable under his gaze._

_“...I love you, Pip.”_

_Pippa felt her face grow hot, a ringing hitting her ears. She swallowed hard, desperate to get some moisture back in her mouth._

__"What?" _she said, barely above a whisper._

_“You heard what I said,” Johnny’s eyes roamed her face. His grip tightened on her hips momentarily before he let go, Pippa already pulling away._

_She turned away, hands covering her mouth. She begged herself to just_ breathe. __

_“Johnny, I-“ her speech cut out. Another deep breath as she paced the room._

_Johnny watched her, a sort of horrified amusement in his face._

_“What’s going on in that mind of yours, Pip?”_

_Silence._

_“Come on, Pip, talk to me.”_

_Pippa stood tall, turning on a heel to step back towards the center of the room._

_"You-no," Pippa smiled an uncomfortable smile, fists on her hips. She suppressed a laugh, turning away from the man once again, "no, that's not right."_

_Johnny balked at her, raking a hand through his long blonde hair._

_"Pip, I-this can't be a_ surprise-" __

_"-It's a hell of a surprise, Marcellus!" Pippa threw her hands in the air, quickly crossing them over her chest and turning away from Johnny as he approached her. He wrapped his arms around her, leaning down to kiss the top of her head._

_"Why do you think I've kept you around for the past three years?" Johnny murmured into her hair. They swayed together to the beat of a silent melody._

_"Convenience?" She felt the vibrations of silent laughter in Johnny's chest, thanking the stars she was facing away from him, that he couldn't see the panic in her eyes._

_"Can we talk about this later?" Pippa forced a light tone._

_Johnny's laughter caught in his throat._

_"…why do I get the feeling there won't be a 'later?'" Johnny's voice was like ice. A weight settled into Pippa's chest as his arms fell from around her like dead weight._

_"No-it's not-it's not like that, Johnny," Pippa spun around, her best impression of a love-struck grin plastered on her face, "I need-it's just-it's going to be a long night for me, that's all."_

_She knew he didn't believe her. She could read it in his eyes. It might as well have been written across his face in basic._

_"That's not all-" he started flatly._

_"-Johnny you don't even know me!" Pippa's hands were balled into fists at her side, long nails stabbing painfully into her palms. She was grateful for the sensation, sure it was the only thing keeping her from evaporating into the ether._

__"What?! _Pippa we've spent nearly every moment together! For three years! What do you_ mean _I 'don't know you?! I know you better than anyone!"_

_"No you don’t! You know a character, I don't even know me!" Pippa's voice was shrill._

_The irony of her loss of control missed neither of them._

_"Bantha shit, Pip-"_

_"The last three years have been an endless list of_ characters, _Johnny, whichever one gets me what I want-stars, I don't even know that I'm capable of not playing one!-"_

_"-Bantha shit, Pip!" Johnny exclaimed again, "that's not true, and you KNOW it!"_

_Pippa fell into her chair, once again unlocking the data pad, "Johnny, can we talk about this later, please."_

_"Yeah…" Johnny's voice was calm. No, that wasn't it. He was defeated, "…whenever that is."_

_Defeated was worse._

_"Johnny-" Pippa whipped her head towards the door, but it was too late. She was met with the sounds of the electronic lock switching into place as Johnny left._

_Pippa sighed, switching off the data pad and pushing back from the desk. She paced across the room, grabbing a silk robe and wrapping it around herself before storming out of the room and down the hall._

_She bounded down the stairs and out the employee entrance, the cool evening air hitting her face. She walked into the alley, breathing out a sigh of relief at the sight of a group of hotel line cooks._

_"Hey Shaz, any way you'd help out a poor girl in need?" She stuck out her bottom lip in a faux-pout at the man, who smiled back her and shook is head._

_"Anything for you, Pip." The tall man grinned a smile of sharp teeth, unrolling a pack of death sticks from his sleeve and tossing them to Pippa._

_Pippa didn't normally smoke, but some nights called for it. She opened the crumpled packet and pulled out one of the sticks. Shaz offered a flame, and Pippa put the tip to it, inhaling deeply._

_"Rough evening?" Another line cook, Deray, another of Shaz's species, though Pippa wasn't quite sure what that was, asked with an outstretched hand._

_Pippa took the silver can of ale that he offered, cracking the top and taking a long drink._

_"With hours to go." The men chuckled before returning to their conversation._

_She paced the alleyway, focusing on the dark figure that had turned to walk the alley._

_"Those will kill you, you know," the figure chimed. He stepped into the light and Pippa's heart jumped._

_Human male  
Born: 2ABY  
Home Planet: Yavin IV  
Skin: tan  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Medium height  
Medium build_

_Pippa had her target. The events of the last 20 minutes were pushed to the back of her mind instantly, replaced with something divine._

_She was on the hunt._

_"Not fast enough." Pippa took a long draw, blowing the smoke to the side._

_Poe Dameron reached for her hand, plucking the death stick from her fingers before talking a draw and handing it back to her._

_"Guest entrance is around front. Back here is_ employees only. _" Pippa teased._

_"I'll get around. See you on the floor?"_

_Pippa smirked "We'll see if you recognize me."_

_"I could never forget a face like yours, sweetheart."_  
\----------------------------------------

Pippa's eyes flew open, met by the inky black of night. No moonlight streamed in through the windows. Enough time had past that the moon had set, or cloud cover had set in. The sensation of fingertips grazing her arm startled her, brought her back to reality. The feeling of Johnny's skin pressed to hers hit her. Her hand reached up, lacing her fingers with his automatically. 

"Is now 'later' enough for you?" Johnny asked, voice hoarse from sleep.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are, Pip."

Pippa rolled over, burying her face into Johnny's chest. She breathed in his scent, body relaxing into his.

"…I know you are."

"Friends?" She questioned, voice muffled. Johnny let out a curt laugh, shaking both of their bodies.

"I don't know what we are, Alamie, but I think we both know you and I can never just be 'friends.'"


	10. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How do we sneak past that?” Cora questioned, “just blast our way through?”
> 
> “No, Tillam’s going to have too much security for that, we’ll be outnumbered three to one, and that’s if we’re lucky.” Johnny replied.
> 
> Pippa stared into her caf, thinking. 
> 
> “What if we just walk right in?” Pippa offered. Cora and Johnny looked at her questioningly, “What if you’re collecting my bounty?”

“Kijimi.”

Pippa shot up, gasping for breath, grabbing her knife off the night stand. Sunlight streamed in through the window, illuminating the room in hazy bars of light.

“Don’t cover up on my account.” Cora sat cross-legged at the end of the bed, half eaten pasty in one hand, a paper cup of what Pippa assumed to be caf in the other. 

Pippa let out a short exhale, letting her eyes fall shut in relief as she set the knife back down. She yanked the sheet of the bed over her chest and turned her attention back to Cora.

“…What now?" Pippa questioned, twisting from side to side, her back sore from the stiff hotel mattress. After a satisfying crack, she turned herself to face Cora once again.

Cora held the pastry in her mouth, leaning to pick up another cup and a small paper bag off the floor.

“Kahi-ie,” she stated again, the pastry in her mouth muffling her speech. 

Pippa took the cup and paper bag from Cora, upper arms still pinned to her sides to keep the bedsheet in place. She took a sip of the drink, feeling instantly revived and alert.

Cora pulled the pastry from her mouth, “Tillam is on Kijimi" she clarified, "...did you two...” she gestured to Johnny and Pippa, eyebrow raised. 

“No!” Pippa spat defensively.

“Yes,” Johnny offered, not opening his eyes, “good morning, Cora.”

Johnny sat up, almost pulling the sheet away from Pippa as he did. She jerked it back towards herself, ignoring the laughter under his breath as he stretched his arms overhead.

“Morning, champ,” Cora leaned down again before handing breakfast to Johnny, “just like the good ol’ days, huh?”

“Something like that.” Johnny offered, peeling the paper back and biting into the crescent-shaped bread.

The trio ate in silence for a moment before Johnny continued. 

“So the rat’s on Kijimi then.”

“Yep, in Kijimi City. Confirmed it with two independent contacts this morning.”

Pippa silently thanked the stars, once again, for Cora. For their long friendship, her forgiveness, her willingness to help.

For knowing _everyone_ in the damn galaxy.

“Let’s check it out," Johnny started, "see if we can narrow down his location and scope out his operation. Knowing Tillam, he’s not there without a lot of back up.”

“How do we sneak past that?” Cora questioned, “just blast our way through?”

“No, Tillam’s going to have too much security for that, we’ll be outnumbered three to one, and that’s if we’re lucky.” Johnny replied.

Pippa stared into her caf, thinking. 

“What if we just walk right in?” Pippa offered. Cora and Johnny looked at her questioningly, “What if you’re collecting my bounty?”

Cora scoffed, mouth full. She took a sip from her cup before responding.

"You want to just give yourself up to Tillam? After five years-?"

"-that could work, actually," Johnny cut in, "he's bound to know there's bad blood between us-"

"-and if those thugs from Coruscant reported back to him that they've seen me, he'll know I'm on the move-"

"-and that you'd be in touch with me-" Cora countered.

"-so he can't see you, he'll know it's a ruse if he does." Pippa finished.

The trio was silent for a moment.

"…so that's the plan? I bring you in?" Johnny broke the silence

"For now, yeah. You get me in, I'll take care of the rest."  
\------------------

“Either of you know Kijimi?” Pippa asked over her shoulder. For a moment, she'd wished they had a lower profile ship, but as she powered on the old freighter, she relaxed. There was something comforting about her growing familiarity with the ship.

Cora shrugged from the copilot's chair.

“Only been once, wasn’t in a rush to get back.”

“So we’re stuck to main lines then," Johnny stepped into the cockpit, chiming in "rumor is the First Order has heavy occupation on Kijimi, that complicated things.” 

"A bit, yeah." Pippa concurred, checking their fuel levels and entering coordinates for their destination. She chewed the inside of her cheek, racking her mind for anything she knew about Kijimi.

It wasn't much.

A smirk tugged at Pippa's lips when the realization hit her. She might not know much about Kijimi.

But she knew someone who did.  
\------------------

"You want me to say what now?" Cora leaned towards the com as Pippa entered the channel, the familiar hum of the engines pushing them through hyperspace in the background.

"You need to speak with Commander Dameron about First Order intelligence you've received." Pippa repeated. 

“You think that’ll work?”

Pippa contemplated for a moment hand over the controls of the com, ready to initiate contact. 

“...no, but it’ll at least give us an opportunity to hang up if it doesn’t.” 

Cora snorted. “Alright, ready when you are, Pip.”

Pippa sent the communication, nerves buzzing as they waited for an answer. 

“Unknown channel, identify yourself.” A woman’s voice came through. She sounded young.

Cora’s eyes shot to Pippa. 

Pippa waved her hand. _“Go,”_ she mouthed. 

“Afraid I can't give that,” Cora started, her voice smooth and confident, “I can’t confirm who you are, and I’m certainly not in the position to give this information to the wrong person.”

“State your contact?” The woman’s voice replied. 

“I need to speak with Commander Poe Dameron, about First Order Intel,” the woman on the end of the line was silent, “and _only_ Commander Dameron.” Cora added. 

Pippa smiled wide, scrunching her nose as she did. She gave Cora a double thumbs up. 

Still silence from the other end of the line. Cora reached up, flipping the mute button. 

“You sure we’re encrypted?”

“Positive.” Pippa confirmed, nodding at Cora. 

The crackle of the com drew the women’s attention back to the conversation at hand. 

“Unknown channel, identify yourself.” 

Pippa’s heart soared, eyes widening in response. It certainly wasn’t the reaction she was expecting when she heard his voice again. 

Cora looked to Pippa, head cocked. Pippa signaled for her to go on, muting their side again. 

“Tell him to go somewhere alone.”

“Unknown channel-“ Poe sounded slightly annoyed. 

“-Commander Dameron,” Cora spoke again in the same slinky tone, “I need to speak with you privately.”

_”Who is this?”_

Footfall could be heard in the background of the transmission. 

“...unimportant, Dameron. Just get somewhere private. 

“This better be good.” the footfalls stopped, followed by the telltale sound of a door closing. 

Cora leaned back in her seat as Pippa prepared to take over. Her body buzzed, heart thumping wildly in her chest. 

There was something so divine about a plan coming together. 

“Hey there, starfighter-”

Silence. 

“-What the hell Alamie?! You can’t just call up the Resistance with some _fake intel-“_

 _“-well I just did, Dameron,"_ Pippa hissed. "Are you alone?-“

“-who was that?! Who’s with you?-“

“-Hey there flyboy!” Cora chimed in, “Don’t worry, your girl has backup.”

Pippa glared at Cora. She was not Dameron’s “girl.”

Cora winked at her. 

“By the stars, Pippa-“ Poe huffed. 

Pippa cut him off.

“-Dameron,” Pippa took a deep breath, hands gripping the edge of the control panel tightly, “I need your help.”


	11. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry, Dameron," the voice of the woman who had first called came over the line, "lover's quarrel." 
> 
> Poe swallowed hard before responding. The thought of Pippa with someone else stabbed at his chest, but he had bigger problems to deal with. Another planet was potentially under First Order control. The Resistance was losing ground.
> 
> "You must be the 'exceptionally hot and terrifyingly angry Twi’lek woman' Pippa told me about." Poe started, regaining his composure, "Glad she found you."
> 
> "She said that about me? Stars I love that woman-"
> 
> You and me both, Poe thought.

Poe's fist tightened around the comlink in his hand, nearly crushing it. His head fell back against the door, eyes closed. He let out a long exhale through his nose, trying to calm his racing pulse.

Trying to keep himself from jumping into Black One and racing to Kijimi.

Stars, he wanted to see her again.

He shook his head, laughing to himself. He _had_ to get it together, stop acting like a sick puppy! There were more important matters at hand, after all, like an _intergalactic war,_ one the Resistance was currently losing…

Pippa proved to be able to take care of herself, over and over. She would be _fine._

She didn't exactly need some hot-headed flyboy to come save her.

His grip around the comlink tightened again as he replayed their conversation in his head.

\-------------------

_"What the hell are you doing on Kijimi?!" Poe demanded, keeping his voice low._

_"Well I'm not on Kijimi yet-"_

_"-Pippa!-"_

_"-Rumor is Kijimi is under heavy First Order occupation, Dameron. We need to get in and out, unnoticed."_

_"…The First Order is on Kijimi?"_

_"Sounds like it-"_

_"-You get your flyboy on the line?" A man's voice crackled over the line._

_Poe's response caught in his throat._

_"No, Johnny, we've just been in here talking to no one!" Pippa snapped back._

_"Stars, I love it when you're nasty to me, Alamie-"_

_"Sorry, Dameron," the voice of the woman who had first called came over the line, "lover's quarrel."_

_Poe swallowed hard before responding. The thought of Pippa with someone else stabbed at his chest, but he had bigger problems to deal with. Another planet was potentially under First Order control. The Resistance was losing ground._

_"You must be the 'exceptionally hot and terrifyingly angry Twi’lek woman' Pippa told me about." Poe started, regaining his composure, "Glad she found you."_

_"She said that about me? Stars I love that woman-"_

__You and me both, _Poe thought._

_The sounds of Pippa bickering with the man in the background rattled Poe, but he had to focus._

_"-Can you give us a way on and off the planet?" The woman asked._

_"Report back with the status of the First Order on Kijimi. If you can promise me that, I'll send you the routes."_

_"Oh, a_ business man, _I love it."_

_Poe rolled his eyes._

_"I understand why you and Pippa are friends-"_

_"-Two peas, doll. We'll get you your intel, if we make it out, that is-" the woman's voice cut back in._

__"If? _what do you mean_ 'if?'" __

_"Dangerous work, flyboy. If you want your intel, better make sure your routes are good."_

_Poe paused, considering the woman's words. Her tone was easy, but he knew all too well exactly what she meant, understood the weight behind her words._

_"-You're impossible!-" Poe heard Pippa shout in the background, sounding a few steps away from the com._

_"-Oh you're one to talk! You-" the sound of two sets of footsteps storming out of the cockpit rang through the com._

_"Yeah, I'll send them over."_

_"Appreciate it. I'm Cora, by the way."_

_"Cora, just…bring her back in one piece. Please. I can't-" Poe lost his words._

_"-Don't worry, flyboy. This is what we_ do. _"_

_"Cora, please…"_

_There was a long silence on the line._

_"…I'll bring your girl home, Dameron. Promise."_  
\---------------

A loud knock at the door violently pulled Poe out of his thoughts. He whipped around and threw open the door, surprised to find the General on the other side.

"Leia, I have intel, possible First Order occupation on-"

"-It's going to have to wait, Dameron. We have to evacuate-"

"-What?!"

"They've found us."


End file.
